


Silence Potions, Smiles and Everything In Between

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, sorry but idk i had to, the professor's name is professor miranda btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Potions, Smiles and Everything In Between

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super sorry for this but someone sent it to me on tumblr and idk i promised my friend i'd write it so yeah. this prompt was (obviously) “have i entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” and jamilton and my friend suggested a hogwarts au and this happened. i'm really sorry for this. also hamilton is a ravenclaw and jefferson is a slytherin or something and yeah um i hope you enjoy it or something idk (also i don't really ship jamilton this was just the prompt so yeah idk i guess i'm sorry again???)

“Hamilton, Jefferson.” The two students stopped arguing and turned to look at their teacher. “You’ll be working together.” The two tried to protest, but the professor moved to assign the next pairing, ignoring them.

“Fine. What are we supposed to do?” Alexander turned to look at the board. 

“Uh, we’re supposed to make a potion, duh,” Jefferson smirked, “Gosh, Alexander. You’re a Ravenclaw, aren’t you supposed to be smart?”

Alex took a deep breath. “What potion are we supposed to make, Jefferson?”

“A silencing potion, I guess. It’s written on the board.” 

“Fine. I’ll get the ingredients,” Alex said. “You stay here and… I don’t know. Disappear?”

Jefferson just rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, Alex was back with the ingredients for the potion, and the two began cutting them and adding them to the cauldron. 

“I think it’s ready,” Thomas said after a couple of minutes, “Why are you so silent, Hamilton?” 

Alex looked at him with an annoyed look and Jefferson started laughing uncontrollably. “Oh my god. It worked. This potion made the great Alexander Hamilton shut up.”

Alexander felt like he was about to explode. It was _not_ happening.  

“Oh my god, that was good.” Jefferson stopped laughing after a minute or two. “I can’t believe this potion managed to shut you up.”

Alex couldn’t hide a brief smile at the thought that Jefferson was right for a change. A stupid potion made of fucking herbs managed to do something that even the greatest magicians who served as their teachers couldn’t do. 

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Alexander’s cheeks turned to a slight shade of pink and Jefferson started laughing again. “Oh my god. You did! You’re blushing! This is just priceless.”

Alex rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on. You like me,” Thomas teased, “I know you do.”

Alex just smiled again. 


End file.
